Life Skills
by Rebel21
Summary: One shots on how Kanan quickly learns that Ezra has a long way to go before he can even think about training him. He has to teach Ezra how to do normal every day tasks that the whole crew take for granted.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan had know idea that Ezra was robbed of somuch of his childhood. Until Ezra really started to live with them.

"What are we going to do Hera ?" As Kanan sat down next to his best friend. It was late in the evening and everyone-elsehadgone to bed.

"What are we going to do about what?" As her mind started to do a checklist of different supplies they might have missed on there little outing today.

"It about Ezra Kanan begain to speak again." I can'teven think about teaching himthebasic of the force when..."

Hera gave Kanan puzzled look. "Why can't you trainEzra?" As she look at Kanan his eyes held such sorrow and pain in them. Her heart sunk little in her chest as she slowly understood what the young Jedi was getting at.

"It not that you don't think he can do it your worried about all the other things where all just learning that he struggling with". She slowly reach a hand out to Kanan across the table as his ruff hand grasped her own.

" He been robbed of so much Hera hehadtrouble eating, he can't wash his hair, he speaking isnot evenupto what he age range is, He wears the same clothes everyday!" As Hera quickly hug the distressed men. "Shhhh he safe  
/now Kanan and where going to do everythingwe can to keep him safe and health."

"What if you can't " a young voice spoke up from the door way. As Kanan and Hera both sighed as Ezra leaning against the door frame. Arm crossed his clothes hung from his malnourished frame his hair still wet from a shower he took little bit short of  
/an hour ago.

Kanan turned his body to face the teen. "

"Ezra what are you doing up?"

"Wasn't tired so I came down to..." as he stop mid sentence. "Never mind why don't you just send me off to lothal tomorrow all be out of your hair"

As he walkright up to Kanan his face showing no emotion. " the next time" Ezra began to speak. "You want another kid off the street remember that there going to more fuck up then you could ever imagine.

As Ezra quickly turned away from the two people he thought where going to change his life for ever. His heart ached his hand shook with anger. He could feel tears welling up inside his eyes. " no your not crying" he thought to him self. " you knew thiswasnever  
going to end well."

Kanan watch the teen on front of him. " did Ezra really think they where going to shun him away"? As he gave Hera quick look. Hera face showed as much shock as he probably felt.

As he slowly raised his hand to touch the teen shoulder gently. What he was not expecting was a knife that was on the table moment ago was now at his throat. Ezra left kneecap wasdigging into his rib cage as the boys eyes showed complete utter  
force flowed off of Ezra in waves.

Kanan didn't move a muscle the knife was at his jugular one wrong move and Ezra could make him bleed to death in matter of seconds.

" you thinkyou can fix some one as messed up as me!" Ezra began to speak in slowly and almost menacing tone. As he pressed the knife deeper into Kanan neck. Ezra knew how much pressure he needed to be able to kill the man.

"Ezra please put the knife down no one going to get rid of you" Hera spoke on the other end of the table she didn't move muscle. Ezra realised he had completely forgotten about the woman. As he turned his head but made sure his pressure on the knife didn'twaver.

" Your lying !"Ezra yelled out "no one cares for someone like me !" Ezra could feel his eyes began to water as tears began to fall from his face.

Kanan quickly took advantage of Ezra focus on Hera as he quickly disarmed the boy in less then second. As the knife fell to the groundEzra crashed to the floor. Hera quickly grab the knife off the floor.

As Kanan slowly made his way to the young teen who hadn'tmoved from thefloor makingKanan think he might have knock him unconscious by accident.

"Ezra you ok "

Kanan kneeled down to the teen but didn't dare touch him. "

"Ezra I need to know that your not hurt answer me please."

Couple of second pass and there was no sound that came from the teen. Kanan was about to roll the teen over but was stop when heard a faint cry escape Ezra.

It broke his heart to hear that sound come out of the boy as the sobbing got louder andlouderas Ezra slowly brought his knees to his chest and began to rock little on the floor.

His whole frame was shakingas his crying got louder and louder until Kanan couldn't take it as he wrapped his arm around the teen waiting for fight he was sure that Ezra wouldput up but it never came.

At first Ezra was stiff as abroad in his arms as Kanantried to calm him through theforce but it didn't seem to work Ezra body was so lock up that he had subconsciously cut him self off of everything around him.

As Kanan held the teen in his arms as gently as he could not wanting to spook the boy and have to deal with another kick to the rib or knife to his throat. As Ezra slowly snaked his arms around Kanan neck as he rested his head on kanans shoulder.

Kanan felt Hera hand on his shoulder as she whispered in Ezra ear."where not leaving you your stuck with us and you will find your self again."

As Kanan tightened hold on the boy as he felt tears fall from the teen eyes they where going to bring the kid back from the streets and he was going take on one ofthe biggest challenge of his life but it was so worth it because this kid was worth

it.

The end 


	2. Dehydration

Kanan never wanted to hear the sound of his own padawan vomiting up his own dinner.

But there where the two of the them his hand was running circles on Ezra back as the kid violently throw up in the toilet.

Hera was watching in the door way every meal they gave Ezra this past couple of days he had just thrown up.

She knew that people who didn't eat for while some time had trouble eating but this was beyond not eating.

Ezra was really sick and his body had enough. Ezra was slowly dying in front of them and there nothing they could do.

"Am going to make some calls Kanan we need to get him medical attention" as she quickly left the small bath room.

Ezra groaned as he pick his head out of the toilet. His whole body was shaking he was covered in his own vomit as he leaned back on Kanan who was basically holding him up right at this point.

"Am... so... sorry..."Ezra slowly spoke his voice was horse and ruff.

Kanan sighed." Don't tell me sorry kid this his not your fault. As Kanan Wiped his face with awet towel. " where getting you help ok " As he brought Ezra closer to him

Ezra was stiff in his arms not at all comfortable with this sort of physical contect. "

Idon't understand what wrong with me me?" As he brought his knees to his chest. " thought food would make me feel better."

" food givespeople engery"Kanan began to explain. In your case your body as been so depleted from that engery source that it doesn't know what to do with it.

Ezra nodded he was just sodrained all he really wanted to do was sleep. But he knew that if he fell sleep now he might never wake up.

He had seen so many young children loose there life to starvation on street. It was amiracle that he was still alive.

Ezra was brought out of his thoughts by Hera as she made her way into the room. Holding a bag filled withclear liquid with small thin tube running at the end of it.

" there medical ship coming to meet us half way for us" as she was more talking to Kanan then him. " they said to give him some fluids intravenously.

As he felt Kanan shift him into better position. " Ezra"he began to speak to him we need to give you some fluids ok .

As Hera sat next him as she moved some hair out of his eyes. As she showed him a thin needle that was attached to the tubing. " this thin needle need to go into yourarm so you can get rehydrated k"

Ezra shook his head in understanding. As he watch Hera try to put the needle into his arm. But he was so dehydrated that she was having trouble.

As he tried not try to cry out with ever miss she made. As tears started to fall from his face. He didn't want to die not when he was so close having family again.

" your doing great Ezra " Kanan whispered in his ear.

"Got it!" Hera siad with sense of triumph as she hung the bag on the door knob.

As Ezra could feel warmthrun up his arm and run through his whole body.

" Hera! " Sabine voice rangout from the intercom of the ship. "There here they want to dock"

" don't let them on till we have the pass word Sabine " Hera spoke in stern voice " they sent the pass word!" Sabine spoke over her"

As Hera could here foot step running down the hall way as a young man was standing in the door way. " captain Syndullawe got call that you need medical assistant"

" Amdoctor Warrenas he quickly lock eyes on to Ezra. " what seem to be going on?"

As he made his way into the small room.  
" it little tight in here am going to have to ask one of you to leave so I can get him ready to transport"as he gave Ezra a soft smile.

Hera gave Ezra quick squeeze of the hand " all be right out side ok Kanan will be with you the whole time" As she slowly stood from the bath room floor.

" go get your self cleaned up Hera " Kanan siad from the floor all make sure he fine."

Hera nodded " thank for coming so quick as she shook the doctors hand and made her way out of the room and out of Ezra field of vision.

"So Ezra I presume as knelt down to Kanan and his level. " your looking not so hot as hetouch Ezra forehead.

Ezra tried not flinch at the doctors cold hands.

" your running a fever and you vomited I see"as he look into the toilet that wasn'tflushed yet full of his sick.

"Have you drank anything today " as the doctor look at the IV bag hanging from the door knob.

Ezra sighed "haven't been really hungry or thirsty really"shrugging his shoulder weakly. " don't really know if I have any idea what it like to be hungry" as Ezra didn't look at the doctor.

" We need to get the boy onto are medical ship. "Can you carry him if I hold his IV bag"

Kanan didn't need to be told twice as he quickly gathered the young teen in his arms as Ezra head resting on his shoulder. " your going to feel better soon Ezra"he kept saying in Ezra ear.

As he followed the doctor praying that they could help Ezra as he watched Ezra pass out right in his arms. His heart pounding with ever step he took.

Once Kanan got onto the medical ship thedoctor had put Ezra onto a gurney and told him he would have to wait outside till they got Ezra stable.

As he felt a hand on his shoulder " he going to be ok love" as the soft voice of Hera was heard right behind him.

" how can you be so sure..." as Kanan could feel his emotions starting to Bubble up to the surface. As he turned to face his best friend.

As her soft hand grasped his face and brought his head to her own. " I know he will be ok cause he a very strong kid" as she didn't allow her eye contact to waver away from Kanans.

" I have only know him for less then week Hera but I can feel aconnection with him" as he pulled away from Hera as he covered his face with his hands. Trying to breath and be clam he couldn't loose it now.

As Hera put her head on kananshoulder as they stood in the main hall way of the ship waiting to hearif there new crew member would even make it through the night.

It was one of the hardest things that Kanan had ever gone through but at 3:00 in the morning. The doctor that had come onto the ship earlier that night came out to come and tell them the news.

Hera quickly sat up from where she was sitting. " How is he" as she she watch thedoctor take seat next to them.

Kanan sat there not saying anything not really sure what to say.

" itwould seem that the youngEzra Bridger is very malnourished and because of this hewas couple of hours away from passing away"

as he rested his hand on his lap. " You guys where very lucky" Kanan and Hera both nodded in understanding.

" what does this mean for going forward Kanan spoke. "

As the doctor sighed " it going to take a lot of physical therapy oral therapy and maybe some occupational therapy to get the young teen back to where he should be at his age.

As Hera and Kanan both look at each other and then back at the doctor there where so many questions they wanted answered but right now all they wanted was to see him.

TheDoctor seemed to sense the question coming on as he smiled softly " do you want to see him"

As they both said yes followingthe doctor down the long corridor as they finally got to Ezra room.

As Kanan opened the door his knees feeling shaky and weak as saw the young teen in front of him.

Ezra was unconscioushook up to so many differentmachines each one beeping at different intervals.

As he made his wayto Ezra bed side as he could see different IV lines going into his arms a oxygen mask was placed over the Ezra to pale face.

As he was hook up to a heart monitor as itbeep ever couple of seconds to let them know he was alive. A pulse ox was on Ezra left hand on one ofhis fingers measuring his oxygen levels

As Kanan rested his handson the bed rails trying to keep him self up right. He could feel Hera beside him as he pulled her close.

No words where spoken the rest of the night just the sound of medical equipment beeping through the night.

The end 


	3. Feeding tube

Hera you can't be serious " Kanans voice was little bit panicked at this point.

"we can't change anything Kanan if this is what the doctor want and he think is best for Ezra then we have to do it no question ask" Hera voice came out stern.

As she watch Kanan paceback and forth in front of her. They were out side Ezra hospital room. The doctor had just came by moments ago to tell them the news.

" Hera do you honestly think that Ezra is really going to like what where about to do to him!" Kanan stop with his back to Hera.

Hera sighed " of course not love "

"Then why put him through that!" Kanan turned around back to her his face wet with tears.

" Don't want to watch him suffer anymore" As he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

Hera thought wondering back to moments ago when the doctor had told them that Ezra was in a dangerous situations and if they can't get him to eat orally they were going to have to try another way.

They were going to have to put a feeding tube into his stomach if Ezra was ever going to get nutrition in his body.

" Listen to me Kanan" as she tried to desperately for him to understand. " this is not going to be forever this going only be for couple of months."

Kanan didn't say word the entire time she was speaking.

" The is going to help him to get re-introduced to food again." There will be no harm to him."

Kanan shook his head in frustration as he sat down on one of the chairs that was out side of Ezra room.

As he tried to breath calmly. He has never lost it so many time then these last couple of days.

He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly almost like what father would do if they knew their own son was going through something offal.

But he wasn't Ezra dad he wasn't even parent. Yet here he was being thrusted into that role and he didn't know what to do about it or know how to feel.

" Kanan?". Hera put a hand on his shoulder. " pleases we have to do this now".

Kanan look up at Heras pleading eyes. As he slowly shook his head yes. Hera quickly brought him into hug. As he slowly hug her back.

" But please we have to let him know where doing this to him." As he whispered in her ear. "

Hera smiled " of course I wasn't going to not tell him."

Kanan broke apart from the hug " Let's go tell him then" As they walk back into Ezra room

Ezra was sitting up in bed staring out the window his knees brought up to his chest. His hair hung over part of his pale face. As he slowly turn his head towards them.

"So what did the doctor want?" As he watch them both walk into the room as Kanan sat next to him. Hera stood at the foot of the bed giving him a soft smile.

Ezra could feel the energy around him change. The feeling that always told him that something was going to happen wether good or bad it was always the same feeling.

"So are we leaving this place or no" he watch as Kanan and Hera gave it each other sad looks.

" guess that a no" Ezra sighed in frustration. " Why can't we go I feel fine".

Throwing his hand up in the air but quickly put them back down when a needle in his hand pulled little in discomfort.

" This is bull sh…. As he stop mid sentence when Hera gave him look. " it so stupid flopping him self down on the bed.

" Am having all these meds being pumped into my body" looking up at all the tubes that where connected to him.

" your telling me they're not helping me "! Ezra voice raised little.

He turned to face Kanan " so are you two going to standing there saying nothing like a bunch of idiots."

As Ezra quickly shut his mouth looking away from the two adults. " Am sorry I shouldn't have said that." Playing with the blanket threads in anxiety.

" No your right" Kanan spoke up. " You have ever right to be upset and to be anger. This has not been a easy couple days for you".

As kanan paused for second and look at the young teen in front of him.

Ezra slowly met his eyes which was a small accomplishment for him. Ezra eye contact broke quickly afterwards.

Kanan began to speak again.

" The doctor is worried that your body is still not willing to except any food.

Ezra quickly look up at him " is that why am still here is because am not eating. Ezra cock his head in little bit confused.

" That one of the reason" Hera spoke up she made her way toward Ezra. There is a procedure that the doctor would like to perform that would help you get nutrition back into your body."

Ezra quickly look at both of them in alarm. " Don't really want to have to be put under the knife"  
Ezra started to panic as fear started to grip him and warp it self in tight hold.

He subconsciously started to rock back and forth.

Kanan rested a hand on the teens shoulder as he felt Ezra flinch but he didn't lash out. "

"Ezra" he spoke softly "there will be no knifes involved. " Just a small thin tube that will go up your noise and down your throat and into your stomach which will feed you liquid of nutrition.

Ezra slowly sighed as he slowly stop rocking as he unfolded him self from his position.

" ok all do it" giving Hera and Kanan a soft smile.

It was couple of hours later and Ezra was in a large room with big machine three doctor his main doctor that had been taking caring of him. Doctor warren Ezra thought that was his name and the other two that were going to assist him.

Ezra was laying flat on his back Kanan was beside him. Hera was with the Zeb and Sabine in the waiting room.

" you know Ezra spoke to Kanan that gown look awesome on you." You should think about wearing it all the time."

Kanan just rolled his eyes as he look at what he was wear he had paper gown on his hair was tide up in nice cool hair net his shoes where covered as well.

" your look very cool two Ezra he joked back." As Ezra was just wearing his hospital gown with long pant and some cozy socks to keep his feet warm.

The doctor walk up to both of them as he held a needle in his left hand. " where ready to go" as he put the needle in Ezra IV bag. " this should take effect in couple of seconds." It won't knock you fully out but it will make you relax ok.

Ezra nodded as he felt a warm feeling run through his arm as he felt like he was floating his mind felt fuzzy as the world zoomed in and out making him feel little dizzy.

Kanan watch Ezra eye glaze over little as the drugs took effect. He sent a wave of comfort through the force into Ezra. As the Ezra body relax even more.

" were going to start now " as the doctor held the thin tubing in his right hand.

Kanan took step back to let the doctors do their job.

Kanan look at the x ray machine that was taking a picture of Ezra throat and stomach so the doctor had guid to put the tube in nice and gently and they knew that it wasn't going into Ezra air way.

The doctor slowly started to thread the tube up Ezra noise as Ezra didn't seem to be that aware. But as they started to get into the throat. Kanan could hear the horrible sound of Ezra gagging.

As he watch Ezra back arch little as horrible noise came from him. Ezra weakly tried to get the tube out. Kanan could sense Ezra panic he quickly made his way over to the left side of him and started to whisper in his ear. He put gentle hand  
on Ezra chest to stop him from arching off the table.

" Your doing great Ezra your fine your safe" He kept repeating over and over again. He sent a wave of calm through the Ezra body trying to get Ezra to relax again.

Ezra thrashing slowly stop the doctor slowly slide the tubing down Ezra throat and into Ezra stomach.

" Got it" the doctor said calmly as they secured the tubing onto the side of Ezra face with some medical tape.

Kanan smiled down at the young teen in front of him. Ezra groggy eye look up at him." You did great Ezra" Kanan praised the the teen.

Ezra slowly nodded as his eyes slowly shut close exhaustion claiming him.

Kanan watch the young teen sleep as he brushed Ezra hair out of his eyes. "You did good kid" Kanan smiled at his own worlds. Ezra was going to be ok.

The end 


	4. Why him

Staring out the window of the ghost his mind wondering  
He wondered if he deserved this new life. He wondered if he was worth being saved.

He didn't know why he was thinking these things at this moment in time but ever since Kanan and the crew took him in his mind kept spinning.

"Why him?"

Why did he get to leave the street? what made him so special He could finally live like normal human being?

Why did he get to have people that cared for him again to the point were they got him to hospital? To try and get him healthy again.

As he raised his hand to were the feeding tube was taped to his face. He was holding the IV bag on his lap pumping a type of formal down the long tube that went up his noise and down his throat in his stomachs.

His eye moved back to the window looking out to the vacuum of space. There was nothing out there at the moment Just darkness that stretch on for ever.

He slowly breathed in and out slowly as his mind started to go back to the deep dark apart of his mind.

He could hear his own voice telling him that he didn't deserve this he should have declined Kanan offer to become part of something bigger.

"Why him?"

The voice whispered in his mind it was just two little words. but each time he heard them it felt like heavy weight was pushing down on him.

His mind flashed images of all the young kids that he had seen pass away over the years. Some died from starvation some from sickness.

Some…. As he felt a shiver run down his spine as he could see blood cover the ground a knife was plunged into young teens head laying dead on the ground. 9 year old of him self was hiding couple of feet away in complete terror.

"Why him?"

The voice rung in his head as he was brought out of the flash back with gasp. As he rested his hand on his chest trying to breath. Each breath hurt.

He felt like he was might throw up. As he tried to breath in deep and slow. The feeling slowly fading but the memories still in the for front of his mind.

"Why him?"

curling his knees up to his chest to make himself as small as possible.

The force wrapped it self around him like shield hiding him self from the world.

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that.

Maybe until his mind finally seemed to be tired of torturing him of horrific images. As they slip into the back of his mind. To wait another night to struck again.

At this point Ezra just wanted to sleep he was bone tired. Slowly raising him self out of the seat he was in.

Remembering to take his medical equipment with him. Walking towards were all there sleeping quarters where.

Slipping in side trying to not wake Kanan who was sleeping on the top bunk.

He put his feeding bag on the IV pole that was beside his bed.

"you know you can bring the pole with you it has wheels for a reason."

Kanan voice spoke over the dead still quietness of the night

Ezra jumped little surprised that Kanan was even up at all.

"What are you doing up?"Ezra spoke quietly not wanting to wake the other members of the crew.

"Couldn't sleep Kanan said bluntly. " there was disturbance in the force that woke me"

"What do you mean there was a disturbance" Ezra ask " Are we going to be attacked"?

Ezra ask in alarm his mind now going in a hundred different directions.

"No" Kanan quickly interrupted the teens little freak out. Sitting up in bed so he could look down at the teen in front of him.

" what I meant to say" Kanan said slowly. "I sensed that something was bothering you so I woke up because of it"

"Oh" Ezra mumbling softly to him self not meeting his master eyes. " I just couldn't sleep nothing to be worried about."

running his hand through hair.

" I have never been outside of Lothal. So I got excited and wanted to look outside."lying easily to his master.

" Ezra if you don't start telling me what really going on that going to be big problem." Kanan interrupted the teen.

"What now you can senses am lying." Ezra shot out angrily. "It none of your business wether I can't sleep or not". Rolling his eye in announce.

" Ezra am not your enemy" Kanan sad softly. " I just need to know that everything is ok."

Ezra wanted scream at his master to tell him everything wasn't ok but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to get to close. Because…

"Just for get it ." Ezra grumbled making his way to his bunk and snuggled under the blanket.

Kanan sighed "no Ezra I won't for get not this night." As he hoped down off the his bunk and turn around to face his student.

" Ezra I understand you don't want to open up to us." I get that it hard to be part of something when you been fighting by your self for so long." Trust me kid I been there before."

Ezra crossed his arms " really you been there. You been there when the empire came and wiped everything you have ever loved everything that you have ever known." Doubt it."

Turning his head away from Kanan.

No words were spoken Ezra thought that maybe Kanan had finally given up and dropped the subject all to gather.

"Oder 66 changed my life for ever Ezra" Kanan spoke with sadness to his voice.

Ezra wanted to ask what the hell was order 66 but kept his mouth shut not wanting Kanan to think he could bait him like that.

" Oder 66 was a long time ago but it still so very fresh in my mind." Kanan exampled. " I know that the street are still very fresh in your mind Ezra. I know your mind is in term oil at this time so. I wont push for now but I do want you  
to come and talk to me or at least start opening up."

Ezra slowly turned to Kanan who was on his knees facing him with his eyes closed and his hand on his lap.

" what was Oder 66?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

He watch Kanan breath in and out deeply like even the name gave him great physical pain.

" you don't have to tell me." Ezra stammered.

" no Kanan said softly " you do need to know it part of your Jedi heritage now you need to know what happened."

Ezra nodded as he waited for Kanan to begin.

When Kanan spoke again his voice held little to no emotion.

" Oder 66 was called out to the clones to turn on the people and Jedi that they worked side by side with for years" I watched my own master get gunned down right in front of me."

Ezra felt like the breath had been knocked out. "Am…." But Ezra didn't know what words to use.

Kanan sighed " Ezra when I told you I understood what it was like to have something taken away I meant it.

"So what happened did another Jedi take you in." Ezra ask cocking his head to the side.

"No one took me in Ezra ." The words hung in the air. As the reality hit Ezra. " you ran didn't you".

Kanan shook his head " yes Ezra I ran and never look back I like you I lived on the street since I was 15 years old."

" It was culture shock Ezra said sarcastically. Kanan smiled " you could say that."

Ezra smiled back " guess where both street kids huh".

Kanan sigh and look up at his padawan " suppose we are Ezra. I suppose we are saying the last sentence in his mind."

Ezra bit his lip in anxiety but he had to know he need to know. "Do you ever ask your self why you lived and none else."

Kanan heart broke for the words that Ezra spoke rang through his entire frame. He had those thought bum bared him ever since Oder 66.

Kanan slowly and gracefully got up from were he was sitting and sat down on Ezra bed.

" Have those thought been plaguing your mind since you came on the ship?" Questioning the teen.

Hoping to god that Ezra would say no but Ezra spoke the words "yes"in such quiet voice he almost missed it.

" That what's been keeping you up hasn't it. Hey that normal it called survivor guilt".

Ezra felt Kanan squeeze his hand in comfort.

Ezra smiled up at his master

"Thanks Kanan for everything I really mean it".

" you don't have to ever say thank you to me or Hera for taking you in. Kanan quickly interjected.

Ezra squeezed his hand under nether Kanana as he leaned into the men. No other words where spoken that night.

But the comfort of master and padawan and the strength of the force slowly starting to help to build a bound between them.

The end 


	5. Language skills

"Ezra am sorry but it not good idea right now." Hera voice spoke softly to the teen. " you might be feeling better now but that doesn't mean your ready just yet."

"I can do this Hera am tired of being cooped up in here with nothing to do." Hera know that Ezra had ever right be be frustrated he been cooped up for to long and the poor kids was going crazy.

"Ezra…. I understand what your going through." Kanan rested a hand on the kids shoulder. " But your body is not ready for a mission just yet."

"Ugh!" As he sat him self down on one of the crates in the main hanger area of the ship. " guy I think you forgot that been on my own since I was seven and survived many thing… I should know when am ready not you!"

"That might be true." Kanan quickly interjected "but you had the force helping along the way and keeping you alive." But now that your out of danger the force is allowing your body to heal slowly."

"Yeah yeah yeah" Ezra waved his teacher of " my body needs time blah blah blah heard it all before."

As he quickly got up from were he was sitting second ago. Brushing his master hand off his shoulder giving Kanan dirty look before stomping up the latterand out of view.

He was laying on the lower bunk of his and Kanan room. He was so bored their was nothing to do.

Normal at this time he and Kanan would be doing some meditation or doing some exercise that the doctor had ordered him to do to help his muscles get stronger.

Part of him wished he was back on the street so he could do what he pleases he missed that freedom.

He was broken out of his thought by knock at the door. "Come in the doors open he mumbled." As he watch Hera slip into his room.

"You left in a huff." Hera softly spoke walking to his bunk.

Ezra shrugged " can you really blame me." Rolling his body so he was facing the wall. He didn't really care if he was being rude he just wanted to be alone. But no one really understood that ether.

" Look Ezra we want you to be part of this team but it would be wrong of us to push your body so soon." As she got no response from the teen. "When your ready come to the kitchen I want to show you something."

Ezra could sense through the force Hera slowly leaving and making here way into the kitchen. As he lay there for couple more minutes.

Part of him wanting to close his eye and drift off to sleep but the lothrat in him wanted to know what Hera had up her sleeve.

His stomach growled in protest with hunger now in the his mind he Quickly made his way down the long corridor into the brightly light kitchen/sitting room.  
Hera was at the stove top making some warm cereal for her self. Ezra stomach decided to make it self know again.

"Ah so all I have to do is put food on the stove and you come running I see." Turn to face the teen.

Ezra gave sheepish smile " You know me I love food." He slowly made his way to small stove as he let out sniff. The smell of sweet warm cereal came flooding to all his senses.

"Am so glad to be off of the darn tube feeding crap and actually munch on food."  
Hera smiled at the teen remark"Can you grab a two bowl up at the to shelve ez."

As he handed her two bowls.

" so what did u want to show me?" Grabbing both the now full bowl from her and slowly walked to the table his hand shaking from the strain but was able to bring it to the table with no spill.

Hera sat down as he did the same. Curling his hands around the bowl he could feel the warmth spears into his fingers.

He could sense that Hera was nerves about something she wasn't meeting his eyes nor did she speak for couple of minutes.

Kanan always told Ezra try to practice patience so here he was trying so hard to do just that. Ever once of his being wanted to scream out but he kept quite. Slowly eating his food occasionally looking to see if Hera would give any clues as to what she  
want to show to him.

"So I was thinking." Hera finally spoke as she reach over the table to grab the data pad that was on end of the table. "That I should probably teach you something."

Ezra watch her turn the data pad on he could see her eyes scanning back and fourth almost like she was reading something on the screen.

"Hera am totally cool with you teaching me stuff." Putting another mouth full of food.

"Ezra do you know how to read?

Ezra eyes got wide as the shock of the question made him choke on some of his food. As he slowly sipped some water to help the food go down again.

"Look Hera don't really want to talk about any of those types of topics right now." Putting his cup down harder then he meant. Crossing his arms in defensive stance.

" is that why am not allowed to go out with you guys cause didn't go to school." His voice filled with spite.

" listen to me right now Ezra Bridger." Hera made her way around to the table to kneel in front of the hurt young teen in front of her.

" I never meant to offend you ok… You are so very smart and talented and gifted then you give your self Credit for."

Ezra felt Hera touch the side of his face as he leaned into the touch. His eye slowly meeting hers as his body slowly fell out onto the floor into heras lap.

Hera slowly wrapped her arms around the teen as she rocked back and fourth rubbing circle on the teens back.

" I want to learn Hera I really do it just tha?"as he felt Hera move away little so that they were eye leave with each other.

" Ezra you can do this ok we will work one on one together ever day for as long as you want. If you don't want to continues we will stop immediately."

Ezra wanted run he didn't want to have to go through yet another hard thing. He didn't want to have to admit that he couldn't read he didn't want to show Hera how weak he really was… how utterly stupid he was.

He felt like his mouth was dry he couldn't speak as he was finally able to speak  
"Ok"

That the only think that he could speak at the moment wiping the tears from his eyes.

"All do it!" His words coming out stronger that time his determination hung in the air.

He was not going to give up and if Kanan and Hera both wanted to teach him then damn he was going to try his hardest to learn.

Hera know that she couldn't just teach Ezra in a normal conventional way the teen would most definitely would be put off by it.

But she did have idea.  
Hera own family had taught her the universal language of signing. She was going to teach Ezra sign language.

They started of very basic the alphabet ever letter was done with your hands. She didn't care that Ezra didn't really know the alphabet it gave him confidence when he got through the whole alphabet with one day with no hesitation.

Ezra him self was so fascinated by the process he was all ways sad when is hour long sessions with Hera was done.

It was something that Hera and him could bond over and Hera thought Ezra was a awesome student she always wondered why Kanan complained about.  
Sure the teen got little distracted at times but didn't matter to her all it matter was Ezra was learn and made it all worth it in the end

"Come onEzra" Hera chastised jokingly as she smile at the teen in front of her. They were sitting at the kitchen table..

Ezra was have trouble reading one of the words from the data pad. He was getting little frustrated with himself.  
C…Ssss….nnnn…chrat…..

Ezra slowly stretch out the word the best that he could but to he just couldn't figure out the word.

"Ugh!" Put the data pad down in frustration. "Hera I just can't figure it out k! " It one way to know how to signwith your hand it another to know how to read words on apage!"

Hera bit her lip trying to figure out away to help the teen with out giving away the word fully "what something Kanan tell you that you don't have enough of."

Ezra throw his hand up in the air. "I don't know patience"Which he was loosing fast at the moment. "Hera can't you just tell me pleases!" Looking at his teacher who was siting across from him.

" try again and spell it out slowly." Hera voice held no anger or frustration she was completely calm.  
"Coooonnntraonnnnn." Ezra tried again but no avail he still did understand it. He tried to read the sentence again and again and still nothing.

" let me try to sound it out." Hera spoke " listen very carefully to my words ok.  
"Con…..sin…..tray….shon….."

Ezra close his eye and listen to each sound and tried to make the sentence make sense in his mind and at that moment his eyes opened wide and shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Concentrate!" As his eyes sparked with proud with him self.

As Hera gave him a high five as Ezra continued reading the story Hera guiding him with each letter and word.  
They were to in grossed in what they were doing to notice some onewatching off to the side of the door way.

Kanan was so very proud of Ezra progress with his reading and language skills and he was proud of Hera for taking the kid on.

Ezra had such such pride in everything he did even if was the little things like reading of learning to eat again to learn how to give and love. It made Kanan feel like his own life finally mattered.

Ezra as told them that they saved him but the truth was Ezra saved them.

The end


	6. Caring for others

Kanan didn't know how many times he had to remind Ezra to take shower or go eat or make sure what he was wearing was clean. Brushing his hair and his teeth.

In some way Ezra was very much

independent and some time it was like everything out of Kanan mouth was him nagging Ezra to do what he thought was simple task.

Today was nagging sort of day and it wasn't even afternoon yet.

"Ezra!" Kanan spoke in frustration. "I told you an hour ago to take shower and yet you still haven't done it."

Kanan was standing in the door way of Ezra and his room the teen was doing everything but taking shower and he didn't understand why.

Ezra hair was so greasy that it stuck to his head like someone had dumped oil all into the kids hair.

Kanan couldn't even call Ezra hair hair it just looked like a rats nest.

Kanan let out a slow and steady meditative breath trying to calm his anger. He know that this was not Ezra fault.

The doctor had told them that Ezra maybe physical 14 year old kid but cognitively Ezra was around 10 to 12 year old.

" Ezra please can you go take shower it

will only take half an hour that's it. Then I will brush out the rat nest you call hair.

Ezra look up at his master.

"Fine all do it just so you stop bugging me about it. I don't know why your so big about me being clean am not even that dirty."

Kanan let the kid pass the door way and watch him go into the small little bath room on the ghost.

He could never express to anyone how happy he was that Ezra had even listen to him. Normal it would take another half an hour to get the kid on track to go into the bath room.

He could here the water go off letting Kanan knew that teen in fact did get into the shower.

Smiling with proud at the sound. If you told Kanan that Ezra was able to even do the simple task of washing him self a month and half ago he would have shook his head sadly at you.

He quickly shook his head to rid his mind of the negative thoughts. He started to look through the little draw under Ezra bed to find some clothes for the kid to wear for the day.

Picking out some dark pants and a bright orange long sleeve top. Taking out Ezra hair brush that Hera and bought for Ezra couple of weeks ago.

There was small little hair elastic on the brush Kanan sp he could put the kids hair when he got out of the shower.

Looking at Ezra bed to make sure everything was good so when Ezra went to get dressed he would find everything he need.

Kanan left to room to make him self busy well he waited for Ezra to be done in the shower.

"So did you finally get the kid to the take shower?" Hera spoke as Kanan walk into pilot area of the ship.

Watching him seat down next to her.

"Yup!, I got the kid to take shower and got his close laid out for the day." Kanan let slow breath for the felt like the millionth time that day..

Hera gave him soft smile " you know what the doctor said once he as some normalcy then he will start to do these thing all on his own." "Your doing the best thing that you can possibly do for the him Kanan."

Hera turned her head to see the exasperation on the older Jedi face

But kanan face was completely blank. So many years of emotional control was playing right in front of Hera.

She never really understood why the Jedi had to hide so much but in this case it was good thing.

"So what the plane today". Kanan spoke bring her back to realty.

"Well we should stop and get some of are normal supplies fulcrum hasn't spoke to me these last couple of days".

Kanan nodded " I was thinking of bring Ezra along today. He been being more physically active this couple days and think it time.

"Oh trust me Kanan Hera quickly chimed in."I know the kids been getting into way more trouble then I could have thought on the ship."

"Hey that not my fault!" A sarcastic voice from behind them made them both jump.

Ezra strolled into the room wearing the close that Kanan had put on his bed earlier. His hair look longer and darker when wet.

"Come over here you dork."Kanan waved the teen to stand in front of him so he could brush out the teen hair before it got mated all over again.

"Hey I can brush my own hair you know." Holding out his hand so Kanan could give him the hair brush. Kanan rolled his eye but handed the to the teen anyway.

"So what's this thing with me going out with Kanan." Brushing out his hair. "Ow!" Hissing when he hit a knotted spot.

" How long where you standing and listening to are conversation." Giving the teen a look that stated that it little rude to do that.

"Oh I wasn't." Ezra quickly spoke I came strolling in and just heard you guys talking. Soooooo…" can I actually get off the ship and do something with you guys.?"

Quickly handing the brush back to Kanan so he could put Ezra hair up in small pony tail like his.

Kanan gave Hera a look "hmmmm don't know Hera do you think he ready?" As he started to pull Ezra hair together.

"Well I really don't know if he read?" I mean all the kids been doing is sleeping around."

"Hey!" Sleeping around Hera that sound really gross coming out of your mouth." Ezra quickly spoke up.

"EZRA! Both Kanan and Hera chastised the teen.

"What!" You said it not me" giving both of them a cheeky little grin.. He felt Kanan flick him lightly on the back of the head.

"Come on let's get ready for the mission before your grounded". Kanan mumbled.

Dragging the teen back to the there room.

"Ok we need to lay down some ground rules." Kanan quickly stated at Ezra who was sitting cross legged on his bed.

"You need to stay with me and the whole group you don't go wondering off by your self. If we do split up you stay in contact through are comm links." Handing Ezra his own ear peace.

Ezra slowly putting it behind his ear.

"Number 2 Kanan began again you need to tell me or the rest of the group if your getting tired or you feel off."

"Ok, Kanan you need to stop"

Ezra quickly interjected listen all be on my best behaviour ok." Am not going to do anything stupid." Where not on Lothal anymore this isn't my domain."

Ezra smiled" I promise master everything will be fine." Hoping off his bed " all meet you in the cargo hold with everyone ok. Leaving his master speechless.

Ezra didn't think he was going to be so bothered by what was going on in this city but the truth was he was.

Ever where he turned he could see some form of neglect whether it was the people or the shops or the houses.

It made Ezra very uncomfortable and on edge he could feel his street in stinks start to be kicked up into high gear. Ever brush of of some one up against him when some one passed by made him jump.

When Kanan tried To speak to him at one point he snap at him. He didn't mean to it was just this was all to much to fast.

But he also didn't want to admit that he was weak that he felt like he might have mental break down. Cause his proud was so god damn big.

He wanted to prove that he could be with them and he could help them on mission. He was physically and mentally ready….. well that what he kept telling him self anyway.

"Hey kid everything ok." Sabine voice broke his train of thought shaking his head to clear it.

"Yeah am ok." Crossing his arms tightly around himself to keep himself grounded and in the moment.

" you sure your ok" Sabine cock her head to the side not buying into the fact he was ok. " cause you look like you might flee at any moment."

Ezra tried to smile at her but it probably came out my of grimes then anything. She rolled her eyes and turned back to what ever she was looking at before.

Zeb was busy looking at some food beside him Sabine moved over little to look at some knife that vender had. Hera and Kanan had gone into the small pub to get some intel for fulcrum.

He felt it a small hand reach into his back pocket as he quickly spun around and grab the small wrist to stop who ever was pick pocketing him.

But his eye grow wide when the small hand belonged to a little boy. They both stared at each other in shock. Ezra could see the boy couldn't be more then 8 the clothes hung off the small child.

Ezra gently turned to boy hand over to see the boy finger nail were dirty and bleeding. The little boy was now shaking in fear. Ezra slowly took off his back pack not letting the child's hand go.

He was surprised the boy wasn't fighting him or screaming to let him go. The boy almost seemed like he was frozen in fear.

Ezra know that feeling all to well some time running or fighting was the worst thing you could do when someone tried to grab you.

" Am not going to hurt you." Ezra slowly spoke. " is it ok if I just give you something." The kid didn't make move or speak sound.

Ezra got down on his knees and opened his back pack slowly pulling out a water bottle and rashan bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" Opening the water bottle for the child. The kid quickly grab the water from him and started to drink like his life depended on it. Which it sadly did Ezra thought to him self.

" don't drink to fast kid." Ezra spoke softly and slow "you don't want to get sick." As the kid gave back the water to him slowly and shy like.

" ok finish it." But his hand out to let the kid know it was his now. "Here some food if you want." Holding out the bar to the small child.

The child grab the food from his hand and held it to his chest very protective.

Something Ezra catches him self doing when he eat with the crew. He been getting better and not being so possessive over his food put it was hard at time.

"TTT….Thank….. you…." The boy spoke in weak and raspy voice Ezra ruffles the kids hair "anytime kid." As he pick up his bag and stood to his full height. As he watch the kid make a mad dash through the crowd.

Swing his bag over his shoulder turning around to be met with proud eyes of Hera and Kanan.

"What?" Ezra walk over to them " why are you looking at like you guys are about to cry.

Hera rolled her eyes at the teen " oh no reason" smiling at him.

He felt Kanan wrapped his arms around is shoulder " you did a good kid" bring him little closer

Ezra look up at both of them " I have know idea what your talking about." Smiling at the top adult before running off to join Sabine and Zeb acting like what he had was not big deal.

But to Hera and Kanan it meant to kid was not as damaged mentally and physically as they may have thought.

Doctor might have said that Ezra was mentally 10 year old but what they just saw might have proven the doctor completely wrong.

The end

Author note

Yeah a nother little one shot done. Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as a am writing these.


	7. Neuropathy

It was hard for him to sit at the table with everyone. He never thought it would. but the truth was it was very very hard. All he wanted to do was flee he didn't know how to use the utensils that were in front of him. His hands shook every time he would scoop the spoon into his bowl of soup bring it to his mouth was a shaky and very mess. None seemed to take any mind to him but he knew that Kanan was watching him in the corn of his eye and Hera would give him look every couple of minutes.

"I think am done?" Ezra spoke up none was talking at the moment everyone was enjoying their dinner. Hera softly smiled at him" Are you sure you're done you haven'teaten a lotof the dinner that I gave? are you not feeling well? Ezra sighed now everyone was looking at him "You know what think am just going to go. "Thanks for dinner Hera but am done." he slowly stood up from the table not meeting anyone eyes as he slipped from the room.

They didn'tunderstand what it was like for him to eat with them like that. How many memoryit brought up in him of his own family doing that. even if the memory were almostnone existingit still hurt a lot and he didn'tknow what he was supposedto do with those feeling. then it was the whole issue of him eating, in general, he didn'tknow how long it was that he actually used a spoon to eat or knife to cut his food.

Every time he used those stupid utensils his hand shook. he kept dropping food on himself or the table it was downright embarrassing. he was not going to but himself through that he didn't care if that what the crew did he was not going to be any part of this family….As his mind went over the words in his mind f…familey is that what the crew thought Ezra wanted because if so they were really really sadly mistaken. he had…..he was not going to have another f…..f….family no matter how much they tried to make him.

The family was something that hurt one another family was something he had lost and he wasn't going to every going to get back. rolling over on his side and closing his eye he was never ever goingto have familyand he should never think the crew as such. he was in half in a doze when he woke up to the bedroom door sliding open. he didn'tmove muscle didn'twant to talk to Kanan so he just stayed as still as he could. he could hear Kanan rummagingthrough the drawers couple of feet away probablylooking for something. "you know if you want to pretend to sleep you might want to breath the little bit heavier than that," Kana spoke." Ezra if you want to continue to eat everyone out of the kitchen and you can have it all to yourself now."

Ezra didn't say anything he didn'twant to eat at the moment even if his stomachsaid otherwise. He wanted to be left alone was that so hard for anyone to understand. Kanan didn't speak for another couple of minutes so he thought he might have given up altogetheron the topic." you know Kanan broke the silence" if you don't eat Hera will make you eat through tube again and I know for fact that's something that both you and I don't really want to have to deal with again."

Ezra groaned in frustration turning over on his side to see Kanan was sitting on the floor in his meditation potion on the floor his eyes were closed and his breathing was slowly." you know Ezra began that I really don't care what any of you think cause you can defiantly not hold me down and make me eat." thinking that his thought were justified. what did they honestly think they were his parents. Ezra rolled his eyes at the statement. "look, Ezra, we understand that this is very hard and uncomfortable but you sometimes need to do a thing that suck. If you want to grow as a person."

Ezra slowly sat up in bed and gave Kanan death glare even if Kanan couldn't see it with his eyes closed." you think you know what I need hmm. Well for your information Kanan. You have to know idea who I am or what I need even if you lived on the street for the little bit. that doesn't make you understand anything that I have been through. you don't understand what am going through at this moment in time no one understands and I don't want anyone to understand! he stops talking all to gather hoping that his message got through to the men.

All Kanan did was breath in and before speaking once again" I understand A lot more than you think Ezra. I have seen you struggle for the past month and every time we try to help you denied help. which is fine none is ever going to get anger at you if you don't want the help. Nor are we biting you if you want to wallow in this self-pity that your choice. but you also have another choice that been right in front of you since you came on this ship and that to learn something new."

Ezra wanted to tell Kanan to shut and stop talking altogether cause Ezra had learned a lot from the crew he was growing in this new life he was living. "We want you to be something more than what people have given you Ezra but you have to want it as well."Kanan sighed slowly getting off the floor as he turned around and opened that door to before leaving he spoke softly again. " It time to learn something and it your choice to take that." then he was gone out the door leaving Ezra in his room.

Ezra flopped onto his bed in frustration what did that even mean. he thought to himself he didn't understand Kanan half the time. he was alway trying to be this master to him but most of the time it just made Ezra more confused than ever before. his stomach growled again his mouth felt dry he wanted to go and drink and eat he just didn't want to give Kanan the satisfaction but his stomach finally won.

Slowly making his way out of the room his head turned to the side to see if he could hear any voices that were in the seat area but all he could hear was Hera and Kana talking. Sabine and Zeb most be in there room doing who know what and that made the situation little making his way toward the light of the kitchen " so do think the plan will work? he could hear Hera talking. " I mean if we were to go through with this plan it could be high risk and dangerous."

Ezra stood just outside the doorway not fully ready to go in. " yes it his danger Conan voice spoke " but it as to be done if we want to get that in for that he want Hera some time we have to do thing that are risky and with kid on are side he could go into the vent and pass all those guards." Ezra slowly made his way into the kitchen he could see that there was a holo image in the middle of the kitchen table Hera and Kanan were too into the discussion to really sense that someone was watching.

"I know if I go through the west side of the building" he felt himself speak " then you guys could go around the building and then there will be no guard cause I have brought attention to my side." Ezra slowly walks into the room ignoring Kanan and her eyes pointing to the building" See the building really not heavily guarded has on the west side web and you could easy take them out no problem. Looking up at Kanan who was giving him sideways glance." but what about you-you will have ton of guards on your side you will be over power in a matter of seconds and am not ready for you to deal with something like that." crossing his arms

"It good plan don't get me wrong we just have to tweak it little ok." patting Ezra on the back. Hera shut down the holo image down. "It all great plan both of you but don't want anyone to be in that much danger no matter how many time you go over the plans with me. Are you ready to eat."? not even missing a beat. "uh! yeah and ok to eat little." Ezra was to tired to really argue he just wanted to drink and eat something then go back to bed and sleep until morning. Hera smiled as Kanan put down the soup that he had left half an hour ago in front of him.

Ezra slowly pick up the spoon carefully and slowly began to eat his hand shook well holding the spoon He tried to act like that was normal for someone to shake that badly from just hold a damn spoon. "Ezra do you need some help.' after the third attempted for him to but a spoon full of food in his mouth. he put the spoon down and rested his head in his hands" what the hell his going on with me how hard is eat to eat something." Hera sighed" It something new for you to do you never really learned how to eat with the spoon and you body see recovering from all the rap that it gone through." here tried to explain to the young boy that was in front of him.' nothing that you should ever be ashamed of Kanan sat next to him" you don't think we haven't had to deal with stuff like this before."

He slowly looks at his mentor " what are you talking about you guys doesn't think I can hold some stupid spoon "oh please I can do it." holding the spoon once and again and began to eat. but the end of it he was more covered in food and he was just so done. Kanan was reading some on the data pad Hera was doing some laundry on the end of the kitchen flooding some clean clothes on the counter.

"You know I could teach you how to hold the spoon in matter position if you want," Kanan spoke up but didn't pick his head from whatever he was reading. Ezra bit his lip he didn't really want help to eat his stupid meal but maybe this was something he couldn't really teach himself. as the word that Kanan spoke earlier rang in his ear. You are never going to be pitted not in front of the crew ever. expect the help or you will never learn. "Ugh, fine can you teach me to hold a spoon in a better way then he I been doing he mumbled. Hera walked over and gave Kanan a spoon before turning back to what she was doing. " ok Kanan said calmly he slowly showed Ezra the best way to hold the spoon as Ezra copied him. as Kanan scooped the spoon into Ezra bowl and slowly brought it back up and took a sip " Mmmmm that good." smiling at the teen putting the spoon down as he rested his hand on the teen hand that had the spoon in it and slowly guided it into the bowl. He could feel that the teen hand was tight with embarrassment he didn't make comment as he helps Ezra scooped a good portion onto the spoon and slowly brought the spoon to Ezra's face . as he slowly let go to allowing the kid to put it in his mouth.

Giving Hera look of concern the kid's hand shouldn't be shaking at all. Something wasn't right here at all watching Ezra try to spoon another mouth full in yet again the kid's hands were shaking badly. He slowly grabbed the kid hand to stop it from shaking enough for the kid to put the spoon in his mouth. He was trying to rack his brain to what could be going on. Ezra strength was slowly improving he was able to go on a mission with them now. The kid weight was slowly climbing so was what's was going on. Grabbing the data pad that was beside him flipping into a file that read Ezra medical documents. Slowly reading through that the doctor had written keyed in for them. When Ezra was admitted. Hera took over for him so Ezra could finish his dinner. " why is that happening." He could hear Ezra speak softly to Hera. " don't have an answer for you ez am sorry." Slowly guiding Ezra hand towards his mouth. Kanan was about to give up when he stumbled across a word _neuropathy_

. Why did that sound so familiar bring up another window as he typed in the medical term into the search engine? Different thing start to pop up reading the first thing that popped up it made his heart sink

 _"Disease or dysfunction of one or more peripheral nerves, typically causing numbness or term 'neuropathy' covers a wide area and many nerves, but the problem it causes depends on the type of nerves that are affected:_

 _"Sensory nerves (the nerves that control sensation) causing cause tingling, pain, numbness, or weakness in the feet and handsMotor nerves (the nerves that allow power and movement) causing weakness in the feet and hands."_

 _Autonomic nerves (the nerves that control the systems of the body eg gut, bladder) causing changes in the heart rate_

 _Neuropathy has many causes, and any number of the three nerve types can be affected at any one time._

 _Mononeuropathy refers to a single nerve being affected."_

 _Polyneuropathy means several nerves are affected._

"Kanan's heart sank flipped back to doctor notes everything was making sense as he starts to read the doctor note that might found in Ezra.

 _"we don't know how much damage was done to Mr. Bridger but when we went to do some of his fine motor test on his handboth hands seemed to be impacted but more so the right then left. we suspect that Mr bridger was put in some form of electric trauma on the streets but we can't formal confirm." The nervedamage doesn't seem to sever it might affect him when he was tired or under fine motor strain. We think he will recover but it will take believe he has Polyneuropathy but we can't be fully sure."_

"Is everything ok?" he was broke out of his reading Ezra waslook over his shoulder to see what he was reading. quickly locking the screen so that Ezra won't see what was on the screen." hey you didn't have to do that you know I can't read anyway." Ezra gave little smile down at him." so did you found anything on what might be going on?" as he flexes his hands and moved them in front of him.

Kanan didn't really want to have to tell the kid but what else was he suppose to do pretend like everything was fine even when they all knew that everything wasn't as ok as they all like to pretend."um well think I found out what been going on but you have to answer me question before I can explain little bit more." looking up at Ezra who was standing over him cocking his head to the side waiting for Kanan to ask him

Kanan didn't really know how to put it but there was only one way to say it "did you ever get shocked buy stun gun more than what would be considered normal. Ezra slowly sat down he had a sad look on his face" there was this one time it was maybe 2 years ago. I was doing some sort of drug deal with mob boss on the streets. I got caught"…. looking away from the look of Hera and Kanan" we were caught by some rogue soldiers and they thought he would be fun to torture the group that had done this drug deal and I was part of it." They would hold me down on the floor holding an electric stick kinda like Zeb's bow rifle.

I don't know how long they held me down all I know that it really hurt and blacked out a couple of times. The last time I came around I was left in a back part of the building. I remember that couldn't feel my right hand very well and my whole body was on fire. for a good couple of month, I would have these spasms that would run up and down my right looking up at Kanan" is that what going on the damage is more serious than what I thought. looking back down at his hands. "Something called neuropathy." Kanan spoke brings the teen close to him" That's what I read in the medical file that the doctor gave to us." Why didn't they tell us that I might have this issue?' Ezra growled out" Why didn't they tell us there was something wrong with me."

"They didn't have time." Hera spoke into his ear that why they gave us the info through the data pad it was dangerous to keep your records on file if they got caught it would have meant death for the doctor." Will figure everything out Ez Hera turn to face Kanan who was holding the teen in his arms trying to add some level of comfort.

Ezra broke apart from the huge" think am going to head to bed look at both of them." am sorry I was being such a jerk earlier I should have told you what happened. it just I forgot about that but now that I told you guys what happened it sort of makes sense." running a hand through his hair before slowly getting off of Kanan lap.

kanan waved him goodnight before making his way out of the room. Even though his stomach was heavy with food it didn't sit well in his stomach. but he slowly breathed in and out. He didn't want to have to re-taste the food at the moment. he slowly got ready for bed slipping into the bed pulling the covers under him. he could feel a knife that he kept under his pillow pressing into the back of his head. It was the form of comfort it made him feel safe. Even though he had a whole crew that could kick anyone ass in a matter of seconds. with the last thought in mind, he eyes slowly slipping closed as he was able to sleep through the night peacefully and soundly.

The end

Another chapter done woot woot!


	8. Learning to meditate

" Come on Ezra we need to get some strength back in your hands and this will help." Kana tried to explainto the youth in frontof him. They were outside on the outskirtsof Lothal. He had the ball in his hand and he was throwing the ball back and forth  
to the Ezra who was having a hard time catching the ball. Kanan this is stupid what his this supposed to help with anything. throwing the ball back to his master who caught it with eases more so then Ezra would ever be able to do.

"It not stupid when you actually have a good attitude about it, Ezra. you want to be able to wield a lightsaber at some point right?" Tossing the ball right back to Ezra who was able to catch it this time with little to no fumble." See you just caught  
it really well with some practice you will be able to throw no problem."

Ezra rolled his eyes" Kanan it not the fact that am getting better it the fact that it boring and don'tunderstand how this is going to make me stronger and more over a Jedi." Throwing the ball way off course as the ball flow over Kanan's head and landed  
in the tall grass little ways away.

Ezra watched Kanan quickly run after the little ball as he himself sat down on the dirt. It was a really hot day on Lothal and he could feel the sun beating down on him. Wiping the sweat from his face. Not that he was really complaining he like the sun.  
When he was living on the street today was the best day to go steal stuff cause the marketplace would be crowded with people. He could pickpocket people faster then you could say… "Heads up! Kanan yelled couple feet way."

Ezra quickly look up to see the ball flying towards him quickly reaching out to catch it in his hand but sadly he was off by second as the ball collided with the top of his head.

"ow! really Kanan." Rubbinghis head giving the Jedi a dirty look. Quickly stand to his full heightnot liking the man being able to tower over him like that. " Hey, you almost caught it this time." Kanantried to explainhe knew the kid was tired but he  
really wanted Ezra to feel like what they were doing was well worth it.

Ezra sighed look, Kanan, thanks and everything but I think am done for right now am going to head inside and clean up and maybe have rest or something.? Hoping he would get the message and leave him alone for now.

"We can have rest." Kanan saidbut we a have it out here where it nice and warm outside." Slowly lowering himself onto the ground in cross-leggedpositionhis eyes closed as he breathed in and out in the rhythmof the wind.

Ezra had seen Kanan been in this sort of state many times before but it has never really thought about why he sat like that. Part of him wanted to walk away from the men but there was somethingthat kept from him leaving.

"You can sit down you know the ground is free for all," Kanan spoke softly more softly than normal Ezra almost seems like Kanan was in some sort different state of mind. The energythat Ezra could feel around Kanan felt calm and so still yet so strong  
that it made Ezra head spin in awe. Ezra slowly sat down next to the man and look out into the far distance. Where he know where the town was he could barely make out the building in the distance.

Ezra do you want to meditate with me?" Ezra cocked his head" Is that what you're doing now?" Ezra asks he didn't really know if that sounded very fun but Kanna look so calm and comfortable. maybe it might help him with his concentration that Kanan like  
to say he didn't have.

"Yup that what am doing right now. It helps me to connect with the force and makes it flow easier between me and everything that around me." Trying to explain to the youth that was in front of him." Kanan couldn't really sense Ezra force signature

Ezra sighed what if I don't have the force Kanan what if you were wrong what if am not what you think I am." looking away from the man in front of him he didn't really understand why he just blurted that out.

Kanan opened his eyes and look at the teen in front of him" Ezra listen to me the force flows through everyone the only way you didn't have the force is if you were dead. When I mean you have the force is that you can use it unlike someone else who doesn't  
have the ability to use it nor do they even sense it." He could tell that Ezra was having trouble processing what he had just spoken." Am sorry it if that doesn't help very much but maybe meditation will help you understand better than I can explain.'

Ezra copied Kanan crossing his legs and closing his eyes" Breath in and out in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly and steady. Coaching Ezra through the breathing. Kanan could tell that Ezra was beyond tight his breathing was not as calm  
and slowly it almost looked unnatural for the boy to be this still. He wanted to make Ezra feel safe and at peace with himself and what was around him, he just didn't really know how to do that yet.

"So this is what you do? Doesn't seem that hard when you're actually doing." Ezra spoke from where he was sitting which was across from his master." I mean I don't think I would be able to do this but for you, I can see why it works for you." Kanan didn't  
know how to approach that statement Ezra didn't understand that every Jedi had to do at least an hour ofmeditation each day to ground them selfs. It wasn't something that you skip or some day you do and other days you don't.

Kanan sighed to himself he didn't think that even simple breathing with the youth would make him want to give up all together with the kid. Kanan knows that he didn't want to think about that about Ezra but it was the truth. Ezra never grow up in Jedi  
temple with rules and guilds and years of routine to the kid didn't really have a normal routine.

"Now focus on what your body is doing.' Kanan tried to speak in the calmest manner possible." Feel what going on around you without opening your eyes. I can tell by just by the force were Hera is at this very doing some repairs to the back of the ship.'  
Sabine in the kitchen maybe making herself some lunch. and Zeb is sleeping in his bunk after long mission we had the night before."

Kanan opened his eyes to see the youth mouth open and his eyes wide in awe." You can really sense where we are?' Ezra spoke leaning close to Kanan now very interested." yes and no' Kanan spoke in honesty. I can sense people on the ship but I don't really  
know what they're doing I was pulling your leg on that one. But I know people that can be able to sense people millions and millions of miles away."

Ezra nodded closing his eyes now wanting to see if he could get what Kanan was explaining to him. He waited and he waited but nothing happened. He couldn't even feel the force or what every Kanan alway tries to explain to him but there was nothing. Ezra  
felt nothing he more felt frustrated than anything at this point.

He felt Kanan sit behind him and rest his hand on his shoulder" Focus Ezra just on your breathing nothing else right now." Kanan spoke softly in the child's ear." If you forces it will never happen. Breath at the same rhythm as me." letting Ezra feel  
his own force run through him.

Ezra felt an odd feeling run into his body it felt warm and safe yet strong just like when his father us to hold him. That same feeling that his father let off and it always held he rest in peace when some night were too scary to even fall sleep. He could  
feel his body relax. the force of his master washed away his mind left his body he felt like he was floating in nothing yet he felt everything. something flowed through him like magic. he stretched out his arm as the wind picked up around them rush  
through his hair he felt so calm yet he felt like he had so much energy he didn't know what to do with himself he finally felt he felt wall fall around him like a shield he had been holding up for years.

Kanan body stayed strong around him coaching him and keeping him from losing himself from the grasp of the force and then it was down the feeling slowly stop the wind settled around him. leaving Ezra feeling more drained then he felt in a long time collapses  
into Kanan. opening his eyes to look up at Kanan" good job kiddo.

Ezra just stayed in his Kanan's arms in dazed like state not sure what he had just experienced was a dream or he really did make a connection to the force. " did I really do that?' slowly sitting up feeling his strength return turning around so he was  
facing Kanan.

"yes Ezra you did make concestion and it was way more than I could ever thought would happen.' what you experience was something that needed to happen it should be easier to connect to the force now." Ezra nodded they both said nothing as master and padawan  
satin a field in the comfort of each otherand theforce binding them as one forever and always.

The end


	9. Nightmare

The rain was pouring down hard on him he was soaked to the bone. He was frozen in place his mind could not process as lighting flashed in the sky making for second the men in front of him light up. "Well hello, Ezra Bridger didn't think to see you so soon and in the same alley that I met you." Ezra felt his fist clench in the fist. He couldn't understand how this man was even standing in front of him this man was dead Ezra watched this horrible man die.

Ezra slowly back away from the men "I know my boy I know what you're thinking how can I be even alive not after what you were able to complete three years ago to this exact date." The man began to move more into the light. Ezra's heart sank.

The men was very tall and slender he had a scar across his face the men's hair was long and dark black it was pulled back into a messy pony. He was dressed all in black with a gun strapped to his hip and some other weapons that Ezra couldn't quite see. " Get away from me !." Ezra voice rose " You got what was coming to you!" I did what had to so you weren't hurt any more off us.! if I had a gun right now I do it again with no second thoughts.!"

Ezra's hands were shaking he didn't know if it was from adrenaline or nerves. But his eyes didn't move from the men in front of him. So many times this men was the reason for Ezra pain and suffering. He didn't care at the moment that he was training to be Jedi he didn't care if one of the codes was not to kill. This man deserved to die and die apainful agonizing death.

"Oh my sweet little Ezra the men smiled softly. " you know as well as I that I helped you to survive without me you would be DEAD! Moving closer to the young teen " want to see how much you have grown over the last three years. You look so much healthier than I could have ever imagined. Those people oh what's do they call them selfs. "SHUT UP" Ezra yelled " you don't know them you won't hurt them!

Ezra wanted to strangle the men so badly but he knew that if he attacked he would be putting himself in very dangerous spot " who says I want to hurt them maybe I want to thank them for keeping you safe and healthy for me so I can do THIS." Ezra couldn't protect himself from metal objects that was coming straight at him as it smacked him on the side of the head he felt his feet lift off the ground as he went flying across the muddy ground. " Don't you ever tell me to SHUT UP BOY!

Lightning flashed across the sky again the men hovering over him with a metal bat in hand. Ezra lay there for couple of seconds to dazed and dizzy to do anything his mind was foggy and fuzzy he could think all he could feel was pain. Slowly bring his hand up to where he was smack to find there was good size gash on the side of his head. Wiping the blood on his pants turning to his face the men.

"Hmm your still as stubborn as ever my boy." Grabbing the child's long hair and started to drag him away from the seeing eyes of people on the street. Ezra struggled to try and fight off the gang member but there was no use each time he fought the men would strike him down with a blow to ribs arm legs anything to get him to be basically immobile.

The men felt like they were far away from prying eyes he ruffle tossed the boy to the ground. Spitting on the boy for good measure. Slowly walking around the teen. " Where was I before you rudely interpreted me hmm stepping on the teens hand well walking around the teen only letting the teens hand go when he heard the child gasp in pain when three fingers crushed under his boots "Oh that right I was talking about your new family wasn't" I ignoring how Ezra gave him death glare when saying the word family. " They call them self the ghost crew right?" Stepping in front of Ezra slowly crouching down to the teen leave grabbing Ezra face in his dirty hand.

Ezra didn't make eye content he knew the men was only toying with him. "ANSWER ME BOY!" Smacking the kid in the face with his hand. Ezra hissed when he heard crack from his neck when his head flow to the side before falling forward once again. Not letting the men get to him. " want to play hard to get boy we can do that easily. Slowly lifting the Lothrat up on his feet he could see the boy swaying for couple of seconds from being pulled up so fast. "hmm I can see that smack earlier gave you quite the concussion hmm. We can make it worse you knew or I can make u feel better Ez? You know that I don't want to hurt you. I care for you very much you were my best runner there was.

Petting the child gently on the head. Ezra vision kept going in and out of focus his body went stiff as he felt the men run his hand through his dirty hair blood matted hair. " Don't want to work with you I found something better then what u ever gave me." Ezra hissed out slowly locking eyes with the psychopath. The men facial expressions changed to caring to menace in less than second Ezra knew right then and there he had should have eaten his own words. " YOU WANT PAIN AND SUFFERING JUST LIKE THEM!

Ezra eye grow wide as his mind was brought back to the horror of the streets and the horrors that where the drug trades of Lothal. Young boy and girl on the streets were called runners for the gang members running different drugs to another part of the city or even other worlds if need be. When the kids did good they might get credit or get to live with one of the gang was one of those lucky kids. Ezra was somewhat respected in the drug trading Community new they weren't allowed to touch or hurt Ezra if they did the other member from Ezra group would go after the other section and kill or brutally beat up that person. But just because Ezra couldn't be touch by outsider didn't mean he was even remotely close to being safe with the men In front of him and his own gang. Ezra could remember when he was much younger and he just started as a runner he was beaten more time than he could count if the run didn't go well or if their operations got scraped by a storm trooper. Lot of time the gang members would leave the youngest members to fend for them self against the other storm troopers.

Ezra was brought out of his thoughts when he was thrown against the wall as his head in packed the wall hard. He could feel pain radiate through his head down to his spin. " Don't make me hurt you Ezzy" the men spoke in his ear calm and softly. " you think you have rights boys but you don't you will always be my little dog!. We don't want to have to repeat that night do we!. Ezra could feel his body go completely cold as he looked at the men his teeth clenched. " You killed someone! Someone who I cared about! That night! Ezra screamed " I had ever right to do what I did yo… Ezra did get to finish that sentence before he felt a hot pain run through his abdomen. As he let blood curdling scream of pain.

The gang leader gave soft smile " told you, sweet, sweet child, I can do and will do anything to you if you turn your back on uses. Twisting the blade in the child's stomach.

He smiled at how white the child's face got. " I can help you, child, all you have to do is be with me again and not try any more dirty tricks! Not letting the pressure go for even second. " Am waiting Ezra running his hand through the brats hair.

Ezra tried not to cry out at the pain his body shook he felt dizzy he couldn't Belive that he had allowed this to happen as he could feel the son of a bitch run his hand through his hair. "Go… to…. hell…. he mumbled before spitting in the monsters face.

The man pulled the knife roughly out of the child and through him to the ground " THEN YOU WILL DIE !grabbing his gun from his holster and click the safety off and before Ezra could blink the trigger was pulled.

Ezra's eyes shot open as he could hear someone screaming it didn't take him long to figure out that the person that was screaming was himself. He could see a shadow of figure loom over him his street instincts kicked in as he lashed out at the person with his hand going under his pillow where he always keeps the knife. Quickly driving the knife at the attacker. "Ezra ! Don't! Agh!" His attacker immediately fall to the floor as another person grab him from behind and dragged him away from the person. " LET ME GO!" Ezra screamed

His eyes burned when light was flicked on light consumed his vision shut his eyes as the attacker was able to grab the knife from his in matter of seconds. " Ezra calm down you're safe there is no need to fight me. "

He knew that voice it was soft and caring. Slowly opened his eyes to see he was looking into the eyes of Hera. "H…..H….Hera…. what?!.." wiping his head around the room to found he was leaning against the far wall of his and Kanan cabin. Licking his dry lips his handswere shaking from the leftover adrenaline. " shhh seat down on the ground for me Ezra please." he felt here lower him to the floor.

his eyes fell on Kanan and what he saw made him feel sick to his stomach. His master was holding his shoulder and blood was flowing out of it. Sabine was trying to stop the bleeding. He had stabbed his own master he felt his all that was in his stomach was quickly throw up how could he.

He felt numb he felt trouble he felt exhausted but he couldn't sleep not after what he had done a little bit ago He was curled up in blankets with hot chocolate in front of him. "No one blames you Ezra " Sabine spoke from the doorway. " Shit happens he going to be just fine. Walking towards him and slowly sitting next to him.

Ezra did want to act like everything was ok because nothing was right. Why didn't Hera yell at him when he had stabbed their leader why didn't he get beaten why didn't he get spaced? He felt tears fall from his face but instead, Hera held him keep telling him to breath telling me to but his head betweens his legs so he wouldn't pass out.

She put a warm blanket around him tell him she be right back. He didn't remember when she came back but he vaguely remembers being brought to the spot he was sitting right now giving him warm drink tell himself about drinking it to help bring his blood sugar up and he would feel better. He slowly sipped the now Lukewarm beverage he knew Sabine had said something but his mind was having trouble understanding anyway before he knew it his head was between his legs and Sabine was coaching him on his breath.

He was dizzy so dizzy he was drained he just wanted pass out and never wake up again. He felt a strong hand raise his head up gently as his eyes met the soft green eyes of his master. Their eyes locked they didn't speak Ezra's eyes lingered on the white bandages that now wrapped the Jedi left shoulder. He could feel Kanan trying to read him through the force but Ezra quickly blocked him.

He could feel Kanan quickly back off from his mind. No one spoke for what felt like ever. Ezra didn't meet anyone eyes he just kept his head down and his eyes glued to the table surface that was in front of him. He wanted to run he needed to flee he felt like the wall were closing in on him. Kanan somehow could sense this urge in him cause he put a hand on his shoulder grounding Ezra to where he was seated. " Ezra talk to us what happened tonight?"

Kanan spoke softly in his ear. Ezra shook the off the shiver that ran through him his mind bring him back to his nightmares. it felt so real like it was actually going to happen. The evil men standing over him knife drawn. "How could that son bitch be still alive!"

Ezra yelled slamming his fist hard on the table. Everyone jumped out Ezra sudden outburst of emotion. He quickly shut his mouth he didn't need the crew to know what he had they didn'tneed to know that he had taken some one's life when he was 12.

Ezra what are you talking about who's alive?" Kanan tried to turn him around "Ineed to know what you're talking about so if there his someone after us we can get to a safe place.'

Ezra wanted to laugh at the Jedi'sremark" He died Kanan" he spit out facing the men in front of him. It was a just nightmare I was just speaking out of stupidity Looking up at the men "it was a just nightmare and am sorry that you get in the crossfire of my attack." Quickly looking at the men before looking down at his lap.

"Ezra look into my eyes resting his hand on the teen "we are not mad we just want to make sure that you're ok?. I could sense your nightmare and what I could sense it was a haunting and something that been bothering you for a very long time what has happened to you?"

Kanan did really want to say that he could feel the dark side slowly enclosing his padawanwhen he was trapped in that nightmare and he need to know that Ezra's was mentally sound before he went to bed. He could sense nothing anymore in Ezra just mental barrier around the child's mind stronger then Kanan could ever have thought was possible for a child to create.

Ezra slowly meeting his master eyes" look, Kanan, I am not ready to tell you maybe when am more ok but right now I don't want you to think of me any differently his voice was barely above a whisper. Kanan nodded' of course I understand bring his padawan in a hug as rocked the teen back fourth. Ezra rested his head on his mentor's uninjured shoulder as he could feel the cold the was deep inside his bone slowly lose their hold on him.

Everyone eyes were on him and he could feel their energy around him keeping him grounded. Maybe one day he is able to tell them what he haddone but for right now it was something he was going to keep to himself. At least he knew they were still there for him after what he did to Kanan and that help him strength bond with them.

the end


	10. Tied up

Ezra was so embarrassed in this moment in time all he really wanted to do was hide in one of the vents in the ghost and never be seen again. There right in front of him were a pair of nice new laces up boots that Hera had just surprised him with. They  
/were so nice and clean Ezra was beyond himself at how cool they were. He slowly slipped them on they felt so roomy compared to his other boots that made his toe all crammed when he put them on. The only major problem was that they were boots that  
/he had to lace up and sadly he didn't know how to tie boots.

He was 14 teen years old and he couldn't' tie damn boots "Um thanks, Hera I really love them". he smiled up at her. "How did you know I needed boots". trying to keep his voice excited and not sad that he would never be able to wear them.

"I had a feeling that you needed new boots for while and we just haven't been able to get you any new boots cause you haven't been able to come with us on any mission. But now that you have started I thought it would be a good idea. But I have a feeling  
/that there something that you're not telling me fully about them are they, not the right size? She slowly kneeled in front of him and pressed on the right boot to see if his toe hit the end of here finger.

Ezra ran his hand through his long hair something he did when he was worried about something I ... it's ...um" Throwing his head back in frustration when he couldn't get the words out completely.

Hera watched the teen in front of her it seemed to her like they fit really well so the fit wasn't the issue. Are they not warm enough inside? Sliding the left boot off the teen and stuck her hand down the boot but they felt like they were just like  
/her own boots she wore and she knew that her boots were warm enough for her so they would be good for Ezra.

Ezra started to pace back and forth in front of her with one boot on he looked pretty funny but the situation in a whole wasn't good. It made her worried that Ezra still had this much trouble speaking his mind to her. He needed to be open to them

if he wanted to go on any mission with them. "Ok if the fits ok and they have good insulation". she spoke softly Then you need to give me the answer because am stumped at this guessing game." trying to make A little joke to get

the teen to open up to her.

" Ezra stopped in front of her and gave a little smile as he sat back on the chair he was sitting at moment ago. " Look I love them Hera I really do and they fit great and you spent all this money but there one thing that we didn't think

of and that's….I can't tie shoes."

Hera shook her head at the teen " Oh Ezra what am going to do with you."

Ezra pulled his legs to his chest letting the second boot fall off. " guess we will just find something else all wear my other one for now." Not wanting to cause more issues than he already did as he felt his face heat up in competes embarrassment  
/. He was a failure as force user and has a rebel no wonder they never let him on missions.

Hera sighed as she grabbed the boot and place them in front of here. "Ezra, you know that's all easily to fix I will teach you on how to tie the laces resting her hand on the teen leg. hoping the action would uncurl the teen from his position.

But it didn't seem to do anything. " Ezra can you speak to me please and thank you." her voice turning little bit more stern. It seemed to work has deep blue eye stared at her.

" you can't teach me to how to tie laces Hera." Ezra's voice sounds sad. "why do you think we can't learn to tie laces together. now beyond confuse on why the teen front of her couldn't learn the simple task.

" because of this!" has he lift his right hand in front of him splaying his fingers apart has she could see his hand shook a little bit. has he quickly put them back to where they were before. " so there's that whole issue as well.

"My fine motor skills are shot to bits and you even know that so why should we even try.!"

" Ezra Bridger you will never ever say such thing in front of me do you understand! I will not let you say something as stupid has that! Now, you're going to learn right here and right now as she throws the boot at him.

style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"Ezra quickly caught the boot before it hit him in the face shocked that Hera had lost her cool with him maybe he was right they were really losing what little faith they  
had in him and they were just getting tired of him he should just leave now.

style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;""SIT ON THE FLOOR" Hera yelled at him. He quickly did what he was told he could feel tears appear in the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Has he crossed  
his legs with the boots in front of him as he felt Hera sit behind

him and take her hand in his?

Here voice changed this time into the voice he knew so well it was the voice of when he was learning something from her. She was teaching him to tie his boots even though he had told her that he couldn't. but he let her if she wanted

to watch him fail than he should.

But has an hour ticked by he realized that he, in fact, could learn and his hand didn't seem to shake when he was focused on something when he was doing something that was fine as tying boots it seemed to calm his hand enough so they he could

indeed do the task? Hera never once yelled at him again an hour and a half passed and he had learned to tie his boots.

No words were spoken as he walked around the kitchen with his new boots tied as he gave Hera smile " you knew I could do it didn't you?' his voice came out quite. " I did indeed" Hera smiled back at him. " Ezra I

am sorry I yelled at you but I never want you to tell me or yourself that you can't do something because of something that you have trouble with. 'You may never use your disability has an excuse not to try to do something you understand

me.'

" I understand am sorry" Has he walk up to her "I promise that I will make your pride has he wrapped his arm around her thank you so much." Hera was taken back for a sec before she hugged the teen back " You never

have to say thanks, Ezra."

The end


	11. Words Flow Like Blood

Kanan sighed sitting down on at the kitchen table his hands intertwined with each other letting out another sigh.

"another long night?" Heras voice spoke couple of feet away he jumped little he was so out of it he didn't even sense Hera couple of feet away.

"You could say that." Kanan smiled "what are you doing up so early?" letting his arms raise above his head letting out yawn his joint cracking little from the sudden movement.

"I should ask you that Mr. who doesn't get up past 8 and it's 6 a clock in the morning Here quickly spoke.

"Ezra" Kanan mumbled "I can sense and hear his nightmare Hera there nothing I have ever felt something so heartbreaking. The child is terrified for his own life. But I can't get close to him cause waking him makes everything so much worse."

Hera handed him a cup of kaf "How is your shoulder feeling anyway" as she sipped her own kaf.

Kanan gave her smile "it's pretty tender, to be honest the kids has strong arm it went really deep. Rubbing his shoulder it was still wrapped heavily it would take couple more days before they could take out the stitches.

"Also he hasn't spoken to me since the accident. Has he spoken to you I noticed he wearing some new boats I tried to talk with him but he snuck out of the conversation pretty quick."

Hera put down her empty cup on the counter crossing her arms leaning back on the counter edge. " we worked on tying the boots yesterday."

"Wait he doesn't know knew how to tie his shoes?" Kanan interjected.

Hera nodded "he sadly never got to learn he did really well. I think it helped him so he wasn't focused on what he had done the night before. " But want to a dress the issue with him I just don't know where to start."

Kanan sighed standing up from the table walking up to his love giving her soft kiss on her forehead. " we will figure it out we always do. Hera smiled up at the young man in front of her.

"we been through so much more than a lost kid finding himself."

"True that Kanan mumbled bring her close to him. As they held each other for couple of seconds Hera broke apart "I should start flying I would like a co polite.

Kanan rolled his eyes you never let me drive. You say am worse then a blind men or a blind men could fly better than me. They both laughed out allowed at the statement. Before leaving the kitchen. Laughter filled the quiet halls.

It was couple minutes past 8 when he sensed Ezra stumble into the kitchen. He could hear some door being open then a massive crash and whole lot of swearing. Hera and Kanan gave each other a look before Kanan quickly got up to see what had happened.

He walked into the kitchen to see a broken glass on the floor Ezra was at the sink and cursing all the way. Kanan felt a wave of pain through the force that made him stumble back little putting up his mental shields little stronger.

Ezra quickly turned his head almost like he felt Kanan had shut him out or maybe he had heard Kanan come in.

"Oh um Kanan hi." Quickly grabbing a towel that was beside the sink pretending to dry his heads. Not fully facing Kanan his other hand was still out of view and in the sink.

Kanan quickly walked up to the sink Ezra tried to stop him but he couldn't really do anything at that point.

Kanan look down to see that the sink was full of blood Ezra whole right hand was caked in blood. Quickly turning on the water grabbing Ezra hand to wash off the ex's blood to see how badly Ezra has cut himself.

Ezra grabbed onto the counter to stabilize himself clenching his teeth trying not to show any weakness in front of Kanan.

"Kid don't hide your emotions from me, please. Has Kanan look at the damage to see that yes Ezra had a pretty good gash on the palm of his hand.

"want to tell me how this happened." Speaking in calm voice to not sound in any way disappointed at the teen.

"went to grab….. agh!" Ezra bit down on his lip to keep himself from swearing.

Kanan had now grabbed a towel and was pressing hard on the gash to try and stop it from bleeding. But it didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon. " looks like your getting some stitches this morning."

"He going to get what!" Heras voice spoke up from the doorway walking towards the men. Seeing the towel that was wrapped around Ezra a hand which was quickly turning red.

"all get the med area ready." Giving Kanan a worried look before running down the hall.

"K…Kanan I will pay for the plate I promise " Ezra voice came out little shaky.

Kanan sighed you don't need to pay us back for anything all we need to worry about is getting your hand to stop bleeding. As the white towel needed to get changed. What Kanan really wanted was some compression bandages.

He felt Ezra weight start to change as he quickly look to see the youth was looking on the pale side. " do you think you can get to the medical area without passing out?"

Kanan didn't wait for an answer he started to slowly walked out of the kitchen keeping a hand on Ezra shoulder. Ezra didn't speak a word throughout the little walk to med area of the ship.

Ezra sat up on the side of the small bed. His eyes were glued to the floor. Kanan had given him the task to give pressure on his hand and keep it above his heart. His head felt fuzzy his limbs felt heavy trying to keep his mind on the pain. Which seemed to be the only reason he was still awake.

Kanan, I walked over to him "how you holding up Ezra?" I'm fine his voice came out a little on the raspy side. He quickly tried to clear his throat look Kanan I'm sorry.

"How many times do I have to say it kid there's nothing to be sorry for it was an accident are you ready. Heras spoke up ready as I'll ever be Ezra sighed.

Kanan slowly helped him lay down as Hera gently took his hand this is going to hurt she said calmly just turn away as a rolled his eyes I'm not a child he mumbled but did as he was told anyway.

Hey if it makes you feel any better I'm not a big fan of needles Kanan spoke up. Ezra gave his master a look of disbelief really you afraid of needles.

Ezra hissed in pain as he felt the needle slowly slide into his wound "goddammit Hera! You could have warned me."

"Yeah well, that wouldn't have helped I'm sorry this hurts but it will be numb in a couple of seconds Just Breathe".

Ezra how about you start to breathe slowly and deeply. Kanan instructed just like we do when we do meditation in through your mouth and slowly Let It Go through your nose.

Ezra closed his eyes as he felt the pain slowly melt away as the numbing slowly took effect you know you didn't have to use local anesthetic I could have handled it without. It will just mean another trip for you guys and cutting my hand is really not a big deal.

He could hear Kanan take a big sigh he was about to say something but decided against it silence slipped into the room no one spoke for a couple of minutes.

Hera broke the silence I'm going to start stitching it up Ezra nodded slowly. Just wanting to get out of the room as fast as he could he didn't want to bother anyone else he didn't want to be a burden just didn't want to let anyone down.

He was interrupted when Kane and spoke Ezra we're not mad at you we just want to make sure you're okay you seem quiet.

"Kanan what do you exactly want me to say cuz everything I say is a problem. you don't want me to feel sorry for myself you want me to feel like I'm not broken you want me to feel part of the family but the sad part is I don't feel like I'm part of any family there I said it you happy.

Kanan you and Hera have done a lot for me and I thank you for it but all this help I don't think it's helping me what you guys have forgotten is that I lived on my own for 7 years. It is odd for me to accept help to feel loved and to admit that I am scared so I am sorry that I don't come to you when I have a nightmare or when I feel down or I let my emotions get the better of me because I don't really know how to deal with them."

Now he was on a full-blown rant and there was nothing he could do to stop himself this needed to be said and he just wanted it out he just wanted them to know how he felt.

He can feel tears running down his face it wasn't because he was in pain no he was frustrated with himself.

"You guys keep saying that you're going to help me but when I sit at that dinner table and I struggle to eat or I have a nightmare and I know that I wake you and I know that I bothered you that's why you were up at like 6 in the morning maybe. I should just sleep with Zeb I'll stop bothering you-you can have a good night sleep I'm not sick anymore maybe we need to have our own space so we can move forward.

"Because I really care about you don't think spending 24/7 with each other is a good idea I'm sorry I don't know what else to say and I'm sorry if it hurts but I really think that's for the best.

Kanan didn't know what to say it was lost for words he wasn't expecting this to come out of Ezra's mouth. Looking down at the Young charge I'm sorry that was the only thing and could say we will try harder I promise he gave Ezra's one last squeeze of his hand before he turned and walked out of the room without saying another word.

A silence came over the room once more Ezra wanted to scream but I have no energy. Turning to Hera to see that the stitching was done and she was wrapping his hand "well that could have gone better he mumbled.".

"It was bound to happen" Hera spoke up "But I think you're right in some respects you are a teen and you are not used to being with a lot of people in a small confined space 24/7 maybe having your own space would be a good thing.

We aren't mad at you Ezra hope you know that. How about you get some rest ashy patted him on the shoulder don't blame yourself that night when you had that nightmare it wasn't your fault you didn't hurt him on purpose. I hope that's not why your choosing to sleep somewhere else."

She put all the medical equipment away before closing the light throwing a blanket over him and leaving him with his thoughts.


	12. Modification

His mind was a bundle of unspoken thoughts so many things are going through his mind he' couldn't control anything.

So many years of training but yet he felt helpless in the situation. How many times would I have to run through the same thing over and over and over again in his mind the boy was young and untrained but yet Kanan thought he could help him but maybe he was wrong he didn't know how to help Ezra.

Flipping through some pages on the data pad that was in front of him trying to find some sort of answer some sort of undiagnosed something or another. but as far as medical file came out with nothing like it did yesterday and like it did the day before there was nothing to help they had to think of something but what.

What Ezra said earlier today still rang in his mind was that really what they needed to do did they really need space or is that what Ezra thought he needed he thought pushing away people would help. Kanan knew that feeling all too well he did it with Hera but for some reason, she never gave up on him and maybe that's what he needed to do for Ezra.

Trying to think what could they do for him Maybe they needed to make it there New Normal to show Ezra that it was okay to have your body not work for you but to use other tools to help you even if it's a little different or embarrassing yes that was the answer it's been staring them right in the face and they didn't want to see it.

What could they use something simple that wouldn't require strain for Ezra to do a simple task like eating as he paced back and forth of the kitchen.

Hera was watching from the other side of the room "Kanan you're going to run a hole through the floor. I suggest you stop and take a breath and maybe sit down" as she handed him a cup of tea.

Kanan stopped what he was doing as you looked at the cup of tea something caught his memory that was it he thought. Has he reached out for the cup of tea the warmth warming his hands it was so simple? It could work as he quickly put the tea down on the counter his mind was going a mile a minute now he had an idea and he thought it might work he started rummaging through the cupboards looking for what he needed

"come on come on" he mumbled

Hera looked at him kind of perplexed "what are you exactly doing? " Kanan didn't answer her

"Gotcha"!

Kanan held out thin straw and put it into a cup of tea. "this is it I found the problem I think this will help Ezra."

" Kanan you're going to have to explain more because what you just said was complete gibberish to my ears speak slowly you're going to explain what a straw and tea in a cup have to do with Ezra."

Kanan smiled "we know that Ezra has issues with neuropathy" Hera nodded "so" Kanan continued "what if he doesn't use his fine motor skills he uses other objects to help with the struggles that he faces. Like this cup, if we're having soup one night we could put soup in the cup for Ezra and he can use a straw instead of a spoon which means."

Heras eyes lit up "no no no you're right this could work" She too starting to get excited with this idea "Why didn't we think of this it's so simple yet brilliant all at the same time."

They staring at each other both a little lost for words "we need to stop forcing him to do things that maybe he physically can't do at this time I think we need to build his confidence before we start putting pressure on him when his body isn't ready." Kanan explained, "we just need to accept the fact that maybe Ezra will never be healed but that doesn't mean."

"we can't accommodate and modify things" Hera interrupted him.

Kanan sighed "We have to do this and whether Ezra likes this idea or not this is what's going to happen it will become our new normal and Ezra will accept it as time goes on and when he gets stronger maybe he won't need it."

Hera smiled at the Young man in front of her "you have always impressed me everything that has come your way you've always found a way two overcome it. I think that's why you were chosen to take care of Ezra. Because he needs to see someone overcome things and know that there is good to a bad situation."

Ezra was listening on the other end of the door he didn't mean to eavesdrop but it kind of just happened he heard every single word he heard the idea.

But he wasn't sure what to make of it part of him was disgusted by the idea he was not stupid he didn't need a modification to eat hell he didn't want a modification to eat.

He wanted to use fork and spoon like everyone else. But another part of him thought that if it didn't try this dinner going to be awkward as usual and he was not going to build the confidence to go past this obstacle in his life.

So yet again the universe set out a plan for him whether he liked it or not gave him two choices either continue on the path of frustration and anger and hate and loathe or he could use a totally different path.

A path to accept this reality for what it was but not let him stop him from being a teen not stopping him from having proper nutrition and not stopping him to finally become strong independent human.

Maybe it was time for change and the change was now he was ready he slowly open those doors and he took a cup from the Shelf without saying a word to Hera or Kanan grabbed the straw smiled "I'm ready!" He spoke.

The end


End file.
